PROJECT SUMMARY - OVERALL COMPONENT This is an application for a 5 year competitive renewal for the Colorado Nutrition Obesity Research Center (NORC). The MISSION of the Colorado NORC is to advance the science of nutrition and obesity by facilitating interdisciplinary, collaborative, translational research and by fostering the development of the next generation of scientists in the Rocky Mountain region. We are now in our twenty-fifth year of operation, and the Colorado NORC now supports 118 Regular Members, 22 Affiliate Member trainees, and 38 other Affiliate Member faculty scientists and educators. Our regular members generate over $51 million annually in direct costs for nutrition/obesity research. We have secured an additional $20 million in institutional resources to support the NORC's research and educational objectives over the next 5 years. This investment builds upon a $40 million investment from the University of Colorado and its philanthropic donors over the past 10 years to construct and operate the Anschutz Health and Wellness Center and build programmatically in the science of nutrition, obesity, and wellness. Our research base pursues basic, preclinical, clinical, and community research projects, with a mindset for interdisciplinary collaboration. The CENTRAL THEME of the Colorado NORC is the prevention and treatment of obesity and its metabolic complications across the lifespan, through better nutrition, lifestyle modifications, and medical treatments. We specifically build and foster interdisciplinary research on nutrition and obesity in five areas: 1) Early Life Influences; 2) Women's Health and Sex Differences; 3) Exercise and Metabolism; 4) Regulation of Metabolism; and 5) Nutrition and Weight Management Interventions for Better Health. The Colorado NORC has strong leadership with Dr. Paul MacLean (Director) and Dr. Daniel Bessesen (Associate Director), who will coordinate the activities of an impactful enrichment program, a successful pilot program, and three highly productive research cores. They have established strong partnerships with campus leaders that bridge disciplines for collaborative research. They have guided the cores and programs to adapt to the changing needs of the NORC's research base. Finally, they have recruited an outstanding team of core/program leaders and internal/external advisors that will ensure the Colorado NORC accomplishes its mission. After 25 years of operation, the Colorado has never been as well-positioned to advance the science of nutrition and obesity on so many fronts and to foster the next generation of leaders in these fields.